


relax

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Jaskier | Dandelion, but i can not say i am surprised, this is much more loving than i planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt, jaskier, and eskel have sex. that's it, that's the story. this is gratuitous porn without plot, and very self indulgent.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 265





	relax

“you’re doing so well,” eskel’s voice was soft and low in geralt’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. his back was pressed against eskel’s sturdy chest, with the other witcher’s arms wrapped carefully around him. in front of geralt knelt jaskier, two of the bard’s clever, oil-slicked fingers working in and out of his ass in slow strokes. closing his eyes, geralt let his head fall back against eskel’s shoulder as he moaned.

“that’s it, relax for us,” jaskier murmured, his focus clear in his tone. geralt shuddered again as jaskier rubbed the tips of his fingers over his prostate, and his felt his cock twitch where it laid heavily against his stomach. “oh, geralt, you look gorgeous like this.”

turning his head, geralt bit his lower lip and made a weak attempt to hide his face in eskel’s throat. he couldn’t remember ever feeling so simultaneously relaxed and on edge, wanting to chase pleasure but knowing the two men surrounding him would provide. eskel wrapped a warm, sword calloused hand around geralt’s cock, giving him a few loose strokes.

“he likes being told when he’s doing well, and when he looks beautiful. he’ll never admit it,” eskel whispered, pressing a kiss to geralt’s forehead. he’d been giving jaskier gentle encouragement and instruction all evening, and jaskier was absorbing everything he could get. geralt and jaskier had been sleeping together for months before running into eskel, but eskel and geralt had been touching and exploring each other since they were teenagers.

“oh, geralt, you know you don’t have to hide things like that from me,” jaskier nearly purred, stretching his fingers and adding more oil with his free hand. “i always love how you look when you let me fuck you. your expressions, the noises you make, you’re amazing, my love.”

geralt was already a trembling mess, and jaskier’s words only made him shake again, whimpering and spreading his legs further. eskel hummed thoughtfully from behind him, adjusting so his knees were helping geralt hold his legs apart. 

“i think he’s ready for you. what do you think, geralt?” eskel nosed against geralt’s temple before kissing just above his ear. the tender gesture made geralt grasp for eskel’s arm, holding on to his forearm with one hand. geralt nodded, looking up at jaskier with the most fucked-out expression the bard had ever seen. with a soft smile, jaskier slid his fingers out of geralt before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. geralt returned the gentle press of lips, a surprisingly innocent gesture given his current position.

eskel ran his hand slowly up and down geralt’s side, watching him closely for any signs of discomfort. one of the things geralt valued the most about eskel as a lover was his attentiveness, along with how affectionate he was. they were both quiet as jaskier poured more oil into his palm, giving his cock a few slow strokes and making sure he was coated sufficiently. geralt was more than ready, having had eskel and jaskier working him pliant for so long.

“take him slow, he loves it. don’t you, geralt?” eskel looked up at jaskier for a moment before focusing on geralt again. “he won’t say it, but he loves taking it slow. he’ll beg and give it hard and fast, but if you want to take him apart, fuck him deep and slow. tell him, geralt,” eskel bent his knees, shifting just slightly to open geralt up more as jaskier settled between their open thighs.

“i- i do,” geralt admitted, his voice hoarse from lack of use. he loved letting eskel take control and take care of him, and getting to sit back while eskel instructed jaskier was hotter than geralt could have possibly imagined.

“i can certainly manage that, i believe,” jaskier used his free hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind geralt’s ear, leaning in to kiss him again as he lined up. jaskier and geralt both moaned as the head of jaskier’s cock pressed inside, making eskel smirk. he was more than happy where he was, holding geralt and watching the two of them pant. “gods, geralt, you’re still so tight,” jaskier rasped, pushing further into him slowly.

“mm, he is. he feels so good, i’m always telling him that i’ll never find anyone that takes my cock as well as he does,” eskel murmured, wrapping his fingers around geralt’s cock again. geralt nearly sobbed, his spine arching slightly when jaskier bottomed out, stretching and filling him deliciously.

“fuck, geralt,” jaskier huffed out a breath, leaning back and looking down, grinding into geralt and rubbing his thumb over his rim. geralt clenched briefly at the feeling, scrambling to hold on to jaskier’s shoulder.

“beautiful, you’re both beautiful,” eskel murmured, taking geralt’s other hand and lacing their fingers together on top of his chest. “relax, geralt. let us take care of you. we’ve got you,” eskel’s breath was warm in geralt’s ear, and he moaned quietly again. 

jaskier’s hands were resting on geralt’s thighs as he started a slow and deep rhythm, only pulling out of geralt halfway before thrusting back into him in slow strokes. the constant pressure had geralt’s eyes rolling back before closing, his chest heaving as he leaned back against eskel heavily. between jaskier’s measured movements and eskel’s hand moving steadily over his cock, geralt’s mind had gone blank. there was no focusing on anything but how good it felt to be surrounded by warmth, trust, and pleasure.

“geralt,” eskel kissed beside his ear again, drawing geralt back from where his mind had wandered. “that’s it. see, he didn’t even know how loud he was getting,” eskel smirked at jaskier, who managed a breathless laugh. geralt realized then his lips were parted, low moans of pleasure leaving him with nearly every move jaskier made. 

“fuck him a little faster, make him cum. we both know he’ll be able to go again,” eskel thumbed over the head of geralt’s cock before picking up the pace of his movements, causing geralt to tense for a moment, his toes curling and his fingers tightening their grip on eskel’s hand.

“fuck, geralt,” jaskier choked, thrusting more sharply into him, his movements angled to have the head of his cock dragging across the witcher’s prostate with every sudden thrust back in. geralt clenched around jaskier’s cock, tossing his head back and crying out wordlessly. “that’s it, cum for me, cum for us both, just let go,” jaskier slid his hands up geralt’s thighs as he spoke, digging his fingers in just below his hips, just like geralt loved.

“i- oh, fuck,” geralt’s mouth fell open soundlessly, his whole body tensing as his orgasm rocked through him. it wasn’t unusual for eskel to pull intense orgasms from him, but geralt and jaskier hadn’t gotten to that point yet. geralt was barely aware of the gentle encouragements whispered in his ear as eskel stroked him through it, jaskier still fucking into him hard and fast. 

“keep going, he can take it, get yourself off,” eskel’s attention turned to the bard as he let go of geralt’s cock, wrapping his arm around geralt’s waist. “can’t you? you always take me so well after you cum the first time. you’re so relaxed, doesn’t it feel good?” eskel brushed geralt’s hair back from his face gently as geralt nodded, panting heavily as jaskier moaned above them both.

“i’m not going to last, gods, geralt. you want me to cum inside?” jaskier panted softly, looking into geralt’s eyes as he spoke. the question alone made geralt’s cock twitch in interest, and he hadn’t even gone soft. geralt nodded quickly, reaching for jaskier and pulling him down into a sloppy kiss by the back of his neck. he felt eskel squeeze his hand, and geralt knew it was taking a lot of self control for eskel to sit still through all of this, but his turn was coming.

the overstimulation pulled a few more throaty moans from geralt as jaskier thrust roughly into him a few more times, losing rhythm as he grew close to his orgasm. all it took was geralt moaning his name one more time, almost sounding like a plea, to have jaskier stopping above him. geralt moaned again when he felt jaskier spill inside of him, the rush of sticky heat sending an oddly satisfied tremble through his body. the two kissed slowly for a few more moments, jaskier grinding his hips in uneven little rocks, before parting. 

“slow, he hates this part,” eskel murmured, and jaskier chuckled softly.

“don’t we all?” jaskier pulled out slowly, sitting up to watch his cock slip out of geralt, along with getting the obscene view of his own cum leaking out of geralt. “mm, you know, geralt, i do love you like this. you’re so… relaxed,” jaskier praised him softly, running his fingers slowly over geralt’s legs from his ankles to his thighs.

geralt let himself relax again, his weight fully against eskel, who he knew full well could handle it. he very nearly dozed off, aware of jaskier and eskel discussing how to move him next, but trusting them to figure it out without him. if they wanted to take care of him, geralt thought, they’d find a way. he was never this happy and relaxed, and he wanted to take advantage of it for as long as he could.

“you alright there, love?” jaskier’s voice brought geralt back again, and he hummed before opening his eyes. “come on, lay on your side. i’ve got you,” jaskier reached for geralt, helping him up from against eskel’s chest carefully. it almost made geralt choke up, being handled like he was something delicate, but he pushed that down for now. once he was up far enough, he felt eskel slide out from behind him. geralt missed his warmth right away, but he didn’t have to worry for long. jaskier guided geralt onto his side, laying down facing him, a hand on his side, resting carefully on his ribs.

“there you go. are you comfortable?” jaskier asked, and geralt nodded as he felt eskel press up against his back. he looked over his shoulder in time to see eskel give him a small smile, then sit up enough to press a slow, deep, kiss to geralt’s lips. jaskier watched them quietly, his hand rubbing slowly from geralt’s ribs, down to his hip, and then back up again.

“i’m going to take you just like this, alright?” eskel pulled away from geralt’s lips to speak, and geralt nodded yet again. it was nice, being able to trust the other two men to care for him without having to say anything. geralt looked at jaskier again, who used his free hand to brush geralt’s hair back from his face in slow strokes as eskel got comfortable behind him. 

geralt moved easily as eskel adjusted him, pulling his hips back and picking up his leg. there was a thoughtful hum from behind him, but geralt was ahead of eskel for once. he slung his leg over jaskier’s, using it to hold himself open while also pulling the bard closer to him.

“oh, this is perfect,” jaskier praised geralt, leaning in to kiss him again. geralt didn’t have a thought to spare to responding, and his breath hitched as he felt the head of eskel’s thick cock against his hole.

“relax, geralt. i’ve got you. i always do,” eskel pressed a kiss to the back of geralt’s shoulder, just above one of his many large scars, before he pushed in further. geralt relaxed, reaching back and squeezing eskel’s hip when he felt him bottom out, hips pressed flush against geralt’s cheeks.

“eskel,” geralt groaned his name, basking in the stretch of eskel’s cock inside of him. jaskier was above average, but eskel was what most would consider incredibly blessed. geralt moaned as eskel ground against him, giving him time to get used to his size.

“that’s it, you’re doing beautifully,” jaskier ran his fingertips along geralt’s jaw, his callouses just barely catching against the hair growing there. geralt’s chest heaved as he panted, his leg tightening around jaskier and his hand squeezing eskel’s hip. eskel slid his arm around geralt’s waist, holding him firmly.

“you ready?” eskel spoke from geralt’s shoulder, scattering kisses between the back of his neck and his shoulder. geralt took a slow breath before nodding, still marvelling at the full feeling of eskel’s cock inside of him. he exhaled a moan before burying his face against jaskier’s collarbones, feeling eskel pull out slowly, not even halfway, before thrusting back into him.

“oh, fuck, ah- eskel,” geralt whimpered softly, nearly blushing at how needy and absolutely wrecked his voice sounded. “right- right there. you- perfect,” geralt stumbled a little as he spoke, tripping over more words than he’d managed for most of the evening.

“there?” eskel rocked forward again, this time with a little more force. there was no cockiness in his tone, and geralt could only nod as he choked on a cry of pleasure. he loved being fucked like this, he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. eskel nipped lightly at the back of his neck before gripping geralt’s hip tightly and fucking into him again.

“fuck!” geralt bit his lower lip immediately after crying out, his moans getting strangled in his throat now. eskel was fucking him with precision, deep, hard, even thrusts that dragged the fat head of his cock over his prostate every time. 

“oh, geralt, you sound lovely,” jaskier praised, running his hand from geralt’s ribs all the way down to his knee, pausing only briefly to squeeze eskel’s hand. geralt couldn’t stop the constant flow of moans and borderline whimpers leaving him now, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came again. 

“t-touch him,” eskel panted from behind geralt, snapping his hips forward particularly roughly before pausing to grind against him. “he doesn’t last as long on the second round, and i won’t make it long this time, anyway,” eskel chuckled breathlessly. “got too worked up watching the two of you. but there’s always next time.”

“definitely, need a next time,” geralt gasped out, surprising jaskier and eskel both when he spoke up. “jaskier, please,” geralt pleaded softly, and jaskier was never one to deny him. wrapping his fingers around geralt’s cock, jaskier stroked him with quick and evenly paced movements, thumbing gently over the head on each pull upward.

“fuck,” eskel cursed as geralt clenched around him, rutting forward into the tightness before pulling back out. eskel began fucking into geralt harder and faster, but still never pulling too far back. he knew how much geralt liked to feel full, and he aimed to please geralt as much as he could whenever they had sex.

“don’t stop, don’t stop,” geralt panted, and he wasn’t sure which of the two men it was more directed at. neither of them stopped or slowed, and geralt felt himself quickly approaching his second orgasm. he inhaled sharply before gasping out one more cry of pleasure and going silent, his leg tightening around jaskier and his fingers doubtlessly digging bruises into eskel’s hip. geralt didn’t even know who’s name to say as he came, an embarrassing whining sound leaving him instead when he was finally able to make a sound again. jaskier was stroking him slowly through it, stopping when geralt started to shake. eskel had continued fucking into him, relishing in the way geralt tightened around his cock as he rode out his high.

“almost there, think you can take it for a little while longer?” eskel’s voice was in geralt’s ear again, and he barely opened his eyes to look at jaskier before nodding again. the overstimulation was worth the look on jaskier’s face and the sound of eskel’s groan of pleasure, stifled only when he pressed his mouth against geralt’s shoulder. jaskier was watching geralt with rapt attention, his eyes never leaving geralt’s face to the point where geralt would’ve been unsettled if he wasn’t so focused on the way eskel was still fucking him. 

“geralt, fuck!” eskel gasped against the back of his shoulder, snapping his hips forward two more times before pressing his hips hard against geralt’s ass. geralt whined shamelessly, closing his eyes before moaning at the sensation of eskel finishing in his ass. he was still slick from jaskier finishing in him earlier, and the additional mess turned geralt on more than he’d thought it would. 

there was silence between the three of them for a few moments, broken only by geralt and eskel’s heavy breathing and the sound of soft touches as jaskier moved his hand over geralt’s side again. bringing a hand up to cup geralt’s cheek, jaskier drew him into a gentle kiss before eskel spoke.

“you both stay here. i’ll be back. i think real baths are off the table, but some water and a rag would be nice, hm?” eskel nudged his nose against the side of geralt’s neck, kissing him there gently before pulling out slowly. geralt hissed, scrunching his nose at the loss, until jaskier wrapped an arm around him.

“come here, no reason to be uncomfortable while we wait,” jaskier rolled onto his back, pulling geralt carefully with him so that the witcher’s head was on his chest. geralt closed his eyes, too tired now to care about much besides being cleaned and getting some sleep. he was still listening to eskel putter around the room when he dozed off, the steady beat of jaskier’s heart lulling him briefly.

“not yet, geralt. i’ll clean you up, but you have to stay awake,” eskel’s voice was gentle but firm, and geralt only had it in him to half growl. that prompted a chuckle from jaskier, who rubbed geralt’s back lightly. 

“he’s as awake as he’s getting, i think,” jaskier murmured, his voice hardly above a whisper. geralt grunted in response, hearing a sigh from eskel before the sound of a cloth in water. geralt remained still and relaxed, letting eskel move and clean him up. it wasn’t something geralt got often, and being cared for felt nice. he nearly caught himself dozing off again when jaskier nudged him gently, and geralt realized he felt relatively clean, and hadn’t felt the cloth in a while.

grumbling wordlessly, geralt rolled onto his back to let jaskier move. eskel still hadn’t returned, but geralt knew he would. he always did. when he felt jaskier stop moving, geralt reached out for him, pulling himself to press his chest to his bard’s back, spooning him comfortably. it was a moment later when eskel rejoined them, gathering a few blankets and furs from the end of the bed to drape over their naked bodies. geralt didn’t fully relax again until eskel slid up behind him, the warm press of his chest against geralt’s bare back making him shiver.

“thank you,” geralt whispered, his lips at the nape of jaskier’s neck. he knew eskel would hear him, and felt the other witcher’s arm tighten around his waist in response. jaskier found geralt’s hand and squeezed it gently before lacing their fingers together and holding their joined hands up against his chest.

when geralt fell asleep, he felt safe. he felt loved. he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i had tequila. i wrote this. i edited it sober, though! you can find me on twitter @ hauntedstarc


End file.
